Field
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure is to data processing systems supporting executing of multiple active threads of program instructions having respective program counter values.
Description
It is known to provide data processing systems that support multiple active threads of program instructions having respective program counter values. Such parallelism may help to increase instruction throughput by reducing the impact of dependencies within threads.